


A Pleasant Surprise

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [53]
Category: Milliways, Once Upon a Time (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Emma & Marian, throwing punches</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



_They meet in the middle of a sudden milli-brawl--_

_the first time Emma finds something worthwhile in renaissance dress._


End file.
